conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Religion In Everett
I like everett's approach to scientology. I think FGC will instate a similar policy as an amendment to the still in the works Federal Religion Bill of June 2010, which will eventually become an article. Also, about atheism. Everyone believes in something, so FGC is banning the blanket term of Atheism, and distilling people into common belief systems. For example, if there is a group that believes that the universe is just based on a fundamental sole math equation, then they might be labeled " Numericists". Think tanks will be encouraged by the government so that these fledgling belief systems can expand their belief systems, and discover and fill any loose ends in their belief systems. The FGC's hope is that, due to the overwhelming Christian presence in the region, a unified uniquely Hesperian belief system can evolve and, through free choice which btw encourages evolution of ideas, unite Westerners more effectively against the Muslim, Eastern, etc. civilizational incursion on the West. I have a name for this not as of yet existing belief system:Divinology. Christianity will provide the foundation on which this new ideology will develop. So in a way atheism is not allowed in FGC; but in the same way, it isn't persecuted, only facilitated to evolve. I hope this explains that I am not a narrow minded facsist, but a visionary. I am using this website to see how other countries will react to the slow evolution into Pax Hesperia, which is the name, might I add, that I have given to the paradise all world faiths prophesize will exist down the road for all of humanity. I hope you understand. Please take me off the PSF watch list, when I saw that I cant explain it but it really hurt. Thanks for understanding. Gatemonger 03:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) What are Everett's policies in regards to FGC's religion policies? I know they are bizzare, but hey, so is weather control; so is a hivemind island nation; so is quantum entanglement. Welcome to future world, lol. Please respond, i love feedback on my ideas.Gatemonger 04:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm confused on your illegalization of Atheism. It's completely unacceptable to Everett, especially Spencer, who is an Atheist. Atheism is simply the non-belief in religion, God, etc, so I'm confused. Atheism is Atheism, dividing it into terms like "numericists" is complex, silly and senseless. It's not a religion so dividing up Atheism into mini religions or something is very bizarre. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually, atheism means you don't believe in any God/Gods. Buddhism is an atheistic religion, unless Buddha is a deity. . . I don't think it is. But banning atheism makes me REALLY angry. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Its just a game dude, he RP's his country having Atheism banned. IRL I don't like it when people "don't believe in anything themselves" - But that has nothing to do with this game. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well then he shouldn't expect good relations with the western world which is like a third Atheist. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Not that I have a particular stance on religious policies in-game, he IS a part of the Western World. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 22:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Which is all the weirder. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) . Is neo-Nazism legal in Everett? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:00, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Nazism is designated as a form of domestic terrorism and hate group ideology under the Department of Homeland Security. Nazi flags and symbolism are illegal when displayed in public view, Nazi rallies are illegal on public or government grounds and racism and Nazist hate speech and propaganda can result in Obscenity fines among other charges like Disorderly Conduct, Public Disturbance, Harassment, Hate Crimes and others. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:04, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:06, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Tax exemption for Atheist groups? For WHAT? What cultural or significance do they have, to put up posters for anti-religion slander? Atheism is not a religion, nor should be considered so. The state, in a sense is the atheist part of the government in most nations, its the secular part of the nation. Atheist I know, do not follow Atheist groups, they follow Science departments, the government or even the Salvation Army! ---Sunkist- 20:09, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :And then... really dont you (UP) understand why a Catholic party like EAJ considers Everett is going far from the Western Christian values?? lol --BIPU 21:22, April 19, 2012 (UTC)